


Pretty Boy.

by MachtoMiles



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom! Marvin, Dominant Whizzer, F/F, F/M, Femininity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's not the 80's..., M/M, Ooh... not the 80's..., Smut, Submissive Marvin, Top! Whizzer, Trindel, Ya-ba-da-ba, Ya-ba-da-ba..., whizzvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachtoMiles/pseuds/MachtoMiles
Summary: Marvin always sees his lover, Whizzer, as the trademark, "pretty boy." When they are discussing plans, Whizzer finds a way to make Marvin feel like a/the trademark, "pretty boy," that he is, too.(A/N: I haven't seen any writing of Marvin embracing femininity so I thought I'd take the reins in seeing how It'd go. I'm trying new things and experimenting here with writing, so I'll see how it goes…)(Trigger Warning: Lots of smut, lots of it (Bottom! Marvin, Top! Whizzer). If you don't like that sorta content, you can respectfully leave.)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1: Sunday - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homosexuals, Marvin and Whizzer, have a, "little fun," and discuss plans for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning: Smut..!)

The night was long and the room turned warm as the air cooled it down. The sky was a bright crimson-orange, the sun setting to transition into the evening. The drapes of the open window spiraled as the wind flew into the room. In the room, and well-known apartment, Marvin and Whizzer lay in bed, calm and content.

The two lovers smiled, kissing and making out. Both their eyes were closed, Marvin’s hand wrapped around Whizzer’s shoulder.

Whizzer opened his eyes, kissing Marvin’s nose. “You're so pretty, Marv.”

Marvin giggled, caressing Whizzer’s cheek with his thumb. “Mmmm, no... you're the pretty one,” He denied.

Whizzer pecked his lips. “Heh, I know that…”

He thought for a while. “...But, that doesn't mean you can’t be pretty, too, Marvin.”

Marvin had to laugh at that. “Of course it does. You do a much better job at being pretty than I do. Sometimes you just gotta stay out of the way of things you're not,” He defended.

“I beg to differ,” Whizzer grinned.

Marvin pulled him back into a kiss, wrapping his legs around Whizzer’s waist.

He smirked. “What makes you think I’m pretty?”

Whizzer giggled. “For a man like you with bad taste, you look cute in everything you wear. And, your pearly, blue eyes are a charm.”

He stared at Marvin’s pouty, doubting face.

“The way your hair ruffles on your head is pretty and cute, too,” Whizzer smiled.

Marvin couldn't help it, breaking into a grin; he littered Whizzer’s neck with kisses.

“I love you, Whizz,” He bemoaned.

“I love you too, Marv,” Whizzer kissed Marvin’s forehead.

Whizzer carved his hands through Marvin’s hair, lightly tugging at ends. Marvin whimpered and begged for more.

“Whizz, please~”

“Please what, Mar-”

“Pull my hair… please..?” Marvin asked nicely.

Whizzer giggled. “Of course, my pretty baby boy.”

Marvin yelped, melting from the pain and pleasure. Whizzer covered hickeys on Marvin’s neck, making him moan louder. Marvin pulled him onto his lips, Whizzer deepened the kiss.

“Sit on my lap,” Whizzer ordered.

Marvin obeyed, waiting for Whizzer’s next action.

“You're not allowed to touch yourself, understand?” Whizzer whispered.

“Yes, Whizzer,” Marvin kissed Whizzer and held his free hand.

Whizzer pulled Marvin’s boxers off, caressing his thighs. Marvin reached to pull his socks off.

Whizzer pulled his hair. “Socks on, baby boy.”

“Ah!~ S-Sorry, Whizzer,” Marvin quickly apologized.

“It's okay, my angel. Just relax,” Whizzer whispered, traveling his fingers against his lover’s chest.

Marvin took a deep breath, whining softly as Whizzer fondled with his nipples. His cock dripped of precum, aching for Whizzer to touch him more.

Marvin moaned softly as Whizzer rubbed his tip. “Ah, Whizzer~”

Whizzer smiled, stroking his dick up and down. “Very good, Marvin.”

He closed his eyes, melting into the pleasure.

“Guess what, Marvin?” Whizzer smiled widely.

“Y-Yes, Whizzer?” Marvin replied shakily.

He giggled. “You've been such a good boy today. I'm so proud of you, Marv.”

“I've b-been trying, thank you, Whizzer.” Marvin grinned.

“Do you know what good boys get, angel?”

“N-No? W-What’s gonna happen, Whizzer?” Marvin asked hesitantly, opening his eyes.

“Good boys get rewards, Marvin,” Whizzer whispered into his ear.   
Marvin gasped. “Y-You… r-really mean it, Whizz?” He asked in a small voice.

Whizzer giggled. “Yes, Marvin. Of course, I mean it.”

“That means I..?”

“Yes, you can cum, Marvin,” Whizzer laughed his Whizzer-y laugh.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, I-”

Whizzer interlocked his unoccupied hand with Marvin’s, tracing small circles in his palm.

“Relax, Marvin,” Whizzer whispered, assuring him that everything would be alright.

Marvin moaned softly, laying down against Whizzer’s chest and mesmerizing at his lover’s eyes. He pumped Marvin’s length faster, cooing at his pleasuring faces.

“Yes, yes, God, please, Whizz, fuck...” Marvin’s pitch of his voice getting higher and higher, reaching closer and closer to his climax.

“Mm, that’s right, Marv. Just relax…” Whizzer whispered, caressing Marvin’s chest, thighs, and stomach, helping him to calm down.

“Fuck, I-I’m close, Whizzer. I'm close, I- God…” He groaned, gently holding against Whizzer’s arms.

“I've got you, angel, I've got you… Shhhh, It's okay, I'm here~” Whizzer whispered in Marvin’s left ear, lightly breathing on his neck.

Marvin sounded wrecked, almost as if he was out of breath. Though, it was only half true, he was just in full bliss and pleasure out of how good Whizzer made him feel; He could come undone at any moment. The lovers stared at each other’s eyes, leaning in for another long kiss.

Marvin let out a shaky breath. “Whizz, Whizz, I-I'm-”

“That's it, Marv, let it out. It's alright, everything’s alright…” Whizzer kept lightly massaging his chest, thighs, and stomach, whispering sweet nothings.

All except, they weren't “‘nothing's,’” the words were encouragement for Marvin to finish off. And, it paid well with successful results on his end.

“Ah, fuck… Fuck! G-” Marvin moaned out, leaning in for another kiss from Whizzer.

Moans and groans spilled out of Marvin into Whizzer’s mouth as he came on Whizzer’s hand, shaking and relevating from the powerful orgasm.

“That’s my angel… My beautiful, precious, pretty angel…” Whizzer finished whispering, comforting his now relaxed lover.

He traced patterns on Marvin’s chest, facing him as he spread his legs open.

“I've got another surprise, babe,” Whizzer started as he pulled his boxers down.

Marvin’s after-glowy face turned into a giddy smile, “Thank you, Whizzer.”

He began to sit up. “Nope, you stay, Marvin,” Whizzer whispered, setting him back down automatically.

He knew Marvin was tired, his heavy breathing saying otherwise; He didn't have to move an inch. For now, all Whizzer wanted to do was spill his fluids onto his cute, hot boyfriend, give his boyfriend aftercare, and cuddle with him to discuss cute plans he had for him. Marvin couldn't contain himself, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to the sound of Whizzer’s pleasuring whines.

From not very long, Marvin’s name rolled off of Whizzer tongue as he came into Marvin's mouth, some cum splattering onto the side of his face. Whizzer smashed his lips onto Marvin’s, both men breathing heavily. They made out again, squirming at the uncomfortable position of Whizzer’s dick rubbing against Marvin’s groin.

The younger male pulled away, saliva connecting between the lover’s mouths, “I'll come back with a towel and some lukewarm water, relax yourself, Marv.”

Marvin’s eyes fluttered open as he watched Whizzer walk to the restroom, his ass swaying side to side. He tried slowing his breath down, staring at the ceiling. Marvin started sweating as his body temperature refused to drop, not even noticing the sound of his lover’s footsteps as he returned with his, ‘handy dandy aftercare kit.’

“I'm back, love. It’s me, sweetheart, you're okay…” Whizzer placed the damp towel on Marvin’s forehead, moving it along his head and making sure to keep his voice soft.

“Whizzer…p-pretty,” Marvin tried to form a sentence as his high was still wearing off.

Whizzer giggled, kissing his nose. “Thank you~ ...And, you're pretty, too, Marv. Which reminds me…”

“Mm, huh?” Marvin was confused.

What could Whizzer even be implying this time?-

“What if you can be the pretty boy for this week, well, both of us, but, you too?” Whizzer proposed.

Marvin grabbed the small towel on his forehead, thinking.

“I…I'm not so sure, Whizz. You do a much-”

Whizzer interrupted, “Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty, I get it, Marv, but… you are just as much as me.”

He moved the towel along Marvin’s face and neck.

“I-I mean sure, but… Am I really that pretty? I don't think-”

Whizzer placed his finger on Marvin’s lips.

“Don't say anything less of yourself. You're pretty and handsome and great, Marv,” He frowned.

Marvin stared deep into Whizzer’s eyes, smiling at his adorable face. It always comforted him to know how much the latter really cared about him.

Marvin smiled lightly. “Thank you, Whizzer… really.”

Whizzer pecked Marvin’s lips.

“You're…” He pecked his lips again. “...welcome, Marv.”

Marvin thought about Whizzer’s idea again. “It's… not a bad idea, so… sure, we'll try it..?”

Whizzer giggled, kissing Marvin’s bare chest. “You're not gonna regret it, Marv.”

Marvin snorted, joking, “Yeah, we’ll see…”

Whizzer lightly slapped his arm.

“Ow! I'm kidding, Whizz-” Marvin wheezed out of laughter.

“Asshole…” Whizzer muttered, wrapping his arms around Marvin’s.

The latter sighed dreamily, pulling the blanket over their nude bodies. He entangled himself between Whizzer’s arms, kissing his hands.

“Goodnight, Whizz,” Marvin announced, closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Marvie,” Whizzer replied, giggling kissing his neck.

The two lovers fell fast asleep, their breathing syncing with each other’s own. Once again, calm and content; passionately lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: 1,434 words.
> 
> First chapter finished; things will move along soon! I'll try and get the next chapter whipped up as soon as possible ;)
> 
> Question of the chapter: What're your thoughts on Marvin embracing femininity?)


	2. Chapter 2: Monday - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homosexuals, Marvin and Whizzer, "screw around," get ready for the morning, shop for activities for the week, "screw around," some more, play racquetball, and reflect on the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning: Lots of smut, l o t s of it..!)

Marvin woke up to the smooth, gentle crevices of Whizzer’s lips tickling his neck. He smiled, his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s back.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Marvin giggled.

“Morning, Marv,” Whizzer returned.

He lay on Marvin’s stomach, breathing slowly. Whizzer grinned as Marvin placed a kiss atop his head.

Whizzer held tightly onto Marvin as he tried to get out of bed. “No, don't leave,” He pouted.

Marvin chuckled. “How do you expect me to get up and go through plans if you won't even let me out of our bed?”

_ “Touché,” _ Whizzer mumbled as he rolled onto the ground.

He grinned smugly at the sounds of Marvin’s loud wheezy-laughter. Whizzer picked himself off of the floor, sitting on their bed.

Marvin snorted. “We're taking a shower, let's go.”

He rubbed his eyes and walked into the restroom, washing his hands. Marvin yawned and cringed at the look of the baggy eyes on his face in the mirror.

_ “Jesus Christ…” _ He mumbled, his fingers drifting over his skin.

_ “Jewish…” _ Whizzer corrected, wrapping his arms around Marvin’s waist.

Marvin gasped. “Whizzer,  _ ikh shvern ikh vel teytn ir!” _ He threatened.

Whizzer scoffed.  _ “You? Kill me? _ I thought I knew you, Marv…”

Marvin followed after, scoffing as well. “You scared me, Whizz! How was I supposed to know?”

Whizzer giggled, massaging his bare stomach. Marvin’s face heated up, clearly embarrassed shown by his face in the mirror. He bit his lip, eyes darting to the side.

“W-Whizz, not now…” Marvin moaned, flustered by his face reflecting from the mirror.

Whizzer placed his fingers in Marvin’s mouth, pulling them out and caressing his chin. “You sure?”

Marvin’s eyes rolled out of pleasure while saliva dripped out of his mouth. He nodded, covering his face that was cherry-red by now. Whizzer giggled, kissing Marvin’s neck.

“Lighten up, Marv. You look beautiful,  _ trust me.” _

Marvin tried to accept the compliment while turning the water faucet on, balancing the temperature to warm water.

Whizzer caressed Marvin’s back, breathing against his neck.  _ “I know what you want, Marv...” _ He whispered.

Chills traveled down Marvin’s spine, a groan escaping his throat.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, a toothy grin displaying his face. “Oh, you like that,  _ Marvin?” _

The way Whizzer pronounced his name was always intoxicating. The  _ teasing _ and the  _ love _ behind it was all he could ask for.

“Y-Yes…” Marvin nodded, grabbing Whizzer by the hand and leading him to the shower.

Whizzer closed the shower door, immediately pinning Marvin to the wall. Marvin gasped, moaning softly as the younger man pushed his lips against his. They closed their eyes as they kissed, relevating the feeling to make the moment longer. Whizzer licked over the visible hickies on Marvin’s neck, causing him to squirm uncontrollably.

“Is this okay?” Whizzer asked.

He placed small kisses on Marvin's chest, his nipples noticeably turning erect. Trying something out, Whizzer licked and lightly sucked his nipples; the prominent nubs were always a very sensitive part of Marvin’s body.

_ “Oh my- mer, Whizzer, mer-” _ Marvin moaned, his voice growing small.

_ “Oh? _ We’re  _ only _ using Yiddish now,  _ huh?” _ Whizzer teased, nibbling one of his nipples.

Marvin grabbed a waft of his hair, squealing in pleasure. His face grew hotter as tingles traveled throughout his body; directing straight to his dick as it twitched and grew hard with excitement. Whizzer lowered down, nuzzling Marvin’s groin.

Marvin smiled. “You’re so pretty, Whizz.”

Whizzer kissed the tip of Marvin’s cock, licking a stripe against his length.

“I could say the same for you.” He replied, giggling.

“So gorg-”

Whizzer took all of Marvin’s length in his mouth; any way to get him to shut up.

“Holy fucking-  _ Whizzer!” _ Marvin whimpered, not suspecting Whizzer’s surprise.

Whizzer bopped his head again and again over Marvin’s cock, his mouth sucking at ease considering he had no gag reflex. Whizzer took Marvin’ dick out of his mouth with the sound of a little, ‘pop,’ smiling as he made eye contact with Marvin’s wide eyes.

“You liked  _ that, Marvin?” _ He asked, jerking Marvin’s dick in his hand.

Marvin moaned uncontrollably, trying to make words come out of his mouth. Whizzer giggled, swirling his tongue around the tip of Marvin’s cock. Marvin’s eyes rolled out of pleasure, instinctively pulling on his Whizzer’s hair as he drove more ecstasy throughout his body. Whizzer’s own encouraging noises sent vibrations down his dick, making Marvin’s journey to his orgasm unbearable.  Whizzer went back to taking all of Marvin’s cock in his mouth, winking at his flustered face. Marvin’s hands trembled, his edge getting closer and closer...

He dissolved in pleasure, moaning.  _ “Wh-Whizzer, I'm gonna, I-I’m-” _

Whizzer’s mouth curled into a smile, his cheeks hollowed as he swallowed Marvin’s cum down his throat. Marvin covered his heated face and tried hiding his afterglow smile. Whizzer placed one more small kiss on his thigh before removing Marvin’s hands from his face.

Whizzer snorted. “Come show that pretty face of yours, doll.”

Marvin placed his chin over Whizzer’s shoulder, coughing uncontrollably.

Whizzer panicked.  _ “Marvin! _ Wh-”

Marvin squinted his eyes, water covering his hair and face. “I forgot we were in a shower,” He concluded, wiping water out of his eyes.

Now Whizzer was laughing uncontrollably, entertained by Marvin’s face which also failed to contain his laughter any longer.

“I can’t trust you to wash my body if you’re gonna blow or fuck me  _ literally _ everywhere. You only get the privilege to wash my hair, ‘Mr. Horny 24/7,’” Marvin jokes, planting a kiss on his lover's chest.

“Is that a  _ challenge?” _ Whizzer pushed.

_ “I mean it, Whizz. _ Not  _ now.” _ Marvin warned.

“‘Kay, you’re the boss,” Whizzer finally agreed, giggling.

~ ~ ~

Marvin wrapped himself in a baby blue towel, feeling safely content wrapped around the soft cotton. He felt very small, already from his short stature.  _ ‘Perhaps, it did feel good to be small most of the time,’ _ Marvin thought.

_ “Marvin!” _ Whizzer called from the other room.

Marvin shook his thoughts from his head, walking into their bedroom.

“Yes, honey?” He replied, smiling.

Whizzer pecked Marvin’s cheek, checking the time on his phone. “We’re doing my skin care routine, let’s go.”

Marvin giggled, his hands intertwined with Whizzer’s as they walked back into the restroom. He sat on the counter, looking at the contents that were displayed atop of it.

“There are  _ three _ things we need, Marv.” Whizzer started.

Marvin nodded, his head poking eager to hear the little details that he would explain.

“For one: cleansing wipes…” Whizzer stared at his face in the mirror, making sure to get every inch of his face covered and clean from the wipes.

Marvin followed through, grabbing one of the wipes out of the bag. He hopped off of the counter and wiped his face clean; like a little child following a recipe with their older sibling. Whizzer laughed at the adorable actions, moving the wipe-bag aside.

_ “Next… _ we’ve got toner.”

_ “Toner? _ Wha-”

“It removes excess dirt in your skin, sweetheart,” Whizzer giggled, squeezing the liquid from the bottle onto a cotton ball.

He dabbed the cotton onto his face, making sure not to apply too much. Marvin copied the actions with a proud grin on his face.

“All that’s left is moisturizer, and we're good to go.”

Whizzer squeezed a little of the product onto the back of his hand, using his fingers to apply little by little onto his face.

“My skin is glowing!” Marvin smiled.

Whizzer gleamed. “You're always glowing, my sweet.”

Marvin pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

They could both agree Marvin was quite satisfied that morning!

~ ~ ~

The boyfriends held hands as they roamed the loud, busy streets that is New York City.

“Where are we headed to first, Whizz?” Marvin asked.

“First we're buying makeup then we're off to buy outfits you'd like to try out,” Whizzer squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Sounds like fun.”

They walked into the shop, the words, “SEPHORA,” printed on the entrance in big letters. The people in the store were mostly beautiful looking women or some teenage kids that tried begging their parents for the contents that were sold. Marvin found himself confused looking at the front desk people, especially the products.  Then, Marvin found himself staring at Whizzer’s ass as he grabbed a small plastic basket.

“Come on, Marvin,” Whizzer smirked and looked back at his, “observing,” face.

“This his first time?” The clerk at the front desk asked, giggling.

“Yeah, It's pretty funny.” Whizzer laughed, yet at a  _ different joke. _

Marvin scoffed and put his hands on his hips; his face grew flustered. “I've seen makeup before!”

“Alright seriously, let's go,” He snorted.

Marvin sighed and followed his boyfriend. He waited patiently as Whizzer scrolled through his phone.

“So, I already have a  _ lot _ of makeup at home, but I don’t have certain things for your skin, so we can look for that,” Whizzer started.

Marvin nodded, following Whizzer as he looked for something, he assumed.

“Marvin, give me your hand.”

Marvin giggled. “You don’t have to  _ ask _ to hold my hand, Whizz, you can just-”

“No, I mean-” Whizzer grabbed his arm. “I’m trying to match your skin tone to the foundation, It’s considerably  _ pale _ but not at the same time.”

Marvin stared at him. “Oh, okay…”

Whizzer chooses between three small boxed-containers, deciding which one to purchase.

“They’re all the same,” Marvin groaned.

Whizzer gasped. “No? This one has a cooler tone than  _ this _ one, and I’m pretty sure this one isn’t even that good of a brand,” He dragged on.

Marvin snorted. “Just choose one, I honestly don’t understand the difference.”

“Don’t understand  _ the-” _

Whizzer slapped Marvin’s arm. “I am  _ this _ close to knocking you out Marvin, this is a  _ serious _ procedure. Makeup is  _ not _ a joke.”

Marvin wheezed into laughter. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Whizz. Since when were you the beauty guru?”

He laughed. “I’m sorry, Marv, I’m just… trying to make this the  _ perfect _ week-”

Marvin stepped on his tip-toes, kissing Whizzer on the lips.

“Every week with you is perfect, even if we’re  _ fighting over small stuff _ , or making small mistakes, or even if we’re away because of work. Don’t worry so much about making this perfect, okay?”

Whizzer smiled, kissing Marvin back.

“So, I’ll test these two out and then we’ll choose.”

Whizzer spouted a small amount of the foundation of each container onto Marvin’s hand.

“This one fits the closest,” Marvin pointed out.

Whizzer grabbed two containers of the colour that matched his skin and placed it in the plastic basket.

He thought for a while. “I actually need to stock up on a few things, we could look at a few palettes you’d like to try out, by then.”

“Sounds good,” Marvin smiled.

Whizzer walked to a different section in the shop, presumably where all the brushes are.

“I actually have lots of brushes at home, but I could use a few different styles.”

Marvin’s eyes widened, his breath growing heavy. His pale face turned a bright shade of red.

_ “Is that a fucking buttplug?” _ He whispered, his hands shaking as he grabbed the blender from the tray of others.

Whizzer burst into laughter, Marvin’s brows furrowed as he stared at his amusement.

He tried to contain his laughter.  _ “Marvin, _ that’s a beauty blender!” He giggled.

Marvin sighed a great relief, placing it back. He covered his heated face.

“This is  _ so _ ridiculous,” He laughed.

Whizzer grabbed his shoulder. “You seemed  _ very _ excited about that, Marv,” He winked.

Marvin rolled his eyes. “That’s  _ not _ what I was implying, Whizzer, we already have one at home any-”

Whizzer interrupted, covering Marvin’s mouth. “Okay! Let’s move on.”

Marvin smugly smiled, raising his eyebrows. Whizzer rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, grabbing 3 blenders and placing it in the basket. He grabbed Whizzer’s hand again, following him as they walked through the store. They stopped as they got to the section of probably eyeshadows and blushes.

“This stuff is very… different,” Marvin pointed out.

Whizzer squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to try anything you’re  _ not comfortable with, _ okay?”

“No, no… I want to try  _ everything.” _ Marvin assured Whizzer, making direct eye-contact.

“Marvie, are you abs-”

Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s hand.  _ “Whizzer.” _

He  _ did _ know that Marvin was assuring him but he couldn’t help but worry about anything going out of hand.

“I’ll pay for everything that’s being done this week, okay?”

“But, Marv-”

“That’s  _ final, _ Whizzer,” He stated a-matter-of-factly.

Whizzer sighed, agreeing with Marvin no matter how much he wanted to pay for everything.

“We just need more mascara, eyeliner, probably some lipstick… and we’re good to go.”

Marvin smiled, following him through the store. He gently held Whizzer’s hand as they walked through the colourful, multimedia sections. Whizzer giggled as Marvin hand-picked on trying eyelashes, something he didn’t think he’d try. They waited in line and proceeded to pay for all the belongings they bought. The cashier grabbed all of the items, scanning them one by one.  Whizzer wrapped his arm around Marvin’s waist, teasingly moving his arm inside his shirt. Marvin’s face grew hot and he stared at Whizzer as if he was going to do anything in his will to knock him out. Whizzer knew exactly what he was doing: he was going to rile Marvin up all day for fun. He smirked as Marvin gave him a face of rage, just the start to purposely tease him.

“The total is $34.95,” The cashier smiled politely.

Marvin took out his wallet, pulling out a couple twenties.

“Keep the change, you deserve it,” Marvin smiled, grabbing the bags.

He walked out of the door from the beauty store:  _ people should tip. _ More importantly, Marvin knew the game Whizzer was playing and he was going to follow along with it. If Whizzer was going to go out of his way to, “publicly humiliate,” him, then he had his own chip on his shoulder. Marvin and Whizzer squeezed each other’s hand; the game continues. They walked to the next store down the block.

~ ~ ~

Whizzer held a select amount of shirts on his arm, browsing through a section of more shirts with his other hand.

“What about this one? I think I’ve seen Cordelia wearing one of these,” Marvin held a bright pink crop-top shirt in his hand, interested in the design.

Whizzer smiled brightly, grabbing the shirt and adding it to his pile. “You’d look really pretty wearing that, Marvin.”

“Really?” Marvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Whizzer grinned.  _ “Yes, _ ‘really,’ Marvin.”

He lifted Marvin’s chin with his hand, leaning closer to his face. Marvin smiled, closing his eyes and waiting for a kiss.

Whizzer quickly moved to the side of Marvin’s ear. “Let’s look for more clothes,” he whispered.

He lightly dragged his finger down Marvin’s arm, holding his hand as it reached the bottom. Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s hand and pretended to be preoccupied with looking for another shirt. His eyes focused on a dress in the women’s section. Marvin picked up the item from the clothing hanger, confused by the decision he was making.

“You wanna try wearing a dress, Marvie?” Whizzer asked patiently and politely.

Marvin frowned. “N-No, I don’t think so. The thought of it is making me a bit uncomfortable.”

“And, there’s no harm in that. I’m glad you’re being honest,” Whizzer smiled.

Marvin slightly smiled back, moving back to the men’s section. Some bow ties caught his eye as something Whizzer would like him to try out. He looked through the racks full of bow ties, enjoying the stripes and polka dots of patterns at a variety for a single accessory. Marvin accidentally dropped a bow tie; a green mint colour with white stripes. He leaned down to pick it up from the floor.

“Let me get that for you, Marv,” Whizzer offered.

Marvin’s face grew more red as Whizzer leaned down and grinded his groin against Marvin’s ass, “helping,” him by picking up the bow tie. Marvin groaned: the least Whizzer could do was wait until they got home to start screwing again.

“Thanks, Whizzer,” Marvin glared at another one of Whizzer’s alluding smirks.

“Your welcome, Marv.” Whizzer raised his eyebrows, playfully.

Whizzer gasped, eyes widening as he stared at Marvin’s face. “Marvin!”

“What now?” Marvin groaned once more.

“You’ve got something in your hair,” He traced his hands through Marvin’s hair tugging at, “something,” that was most likely not even in his hair now that Marvin thought about it.

He tried his hardest not to whimper in public, considering how crowded the store could get between such busy hours. So, Marvin being himself, just bit his lip and thanked Whizzer as if nothing had happened. But, that didn’t stop his utmost need of revenge from Whizzer, hell, it had just started.

_ ‘Alright, he’s getting what he’s asked for,’ _ Marvin thought as he held Whizzer’s hand to travel to another section.

“Should we try the clothes now?” Marvin asked in a small voice, following the game Whizzer was playing.   
  
Whizzer nodded, melting at the adorable voice Marvin was making. He did enjoy taking apart the dominant role, especially if it meant giving what Marvin wanted when he was good, but it was nice to switch his own power from time to time. The two lovers walked to the dressing rooms.  Marvin grabbed the handful of clothes from Whizzer’s arms and closed the door behind him, placing the clothes on a bench.

Marvin opened the door. “I think you still have one of the bow ties.”

Whizzer looked at his arm. “Oh! Here you-”

Marvin grabbed Whizzer by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the dressing room, closing and locking the door behind them. Marvin pinned Whizzer against the bench and grinded his knee against Whizzer’s visible bulge, smashing his lips against his lover.

Whizzer wrapped his legs around Marvin’s waist, melting into the kiss. Marvin lifted Whizzer so he was straddling his waist, fumbling with the buttons on Whizzer’s shirt so his chest was exposed.

“You little fucker,” Marvin muttered in between kisses.

Whizzer chuckled, groaning as Marvin drew hickies on his neck.

_ “Shhh, you don’t want people hearing you, don’t you, Whizzer?” _ Marvin whispered.

_ “Such a tease, aren’t you?” _ Whizzer whispered back.

Marvin ignored Whizzer’s words as he traced Whizzer’s thighs with his finger. Whizzer went to take off his belt until Marvin swatted his hand away.

“That’s not happening yet,” Marvin ordered.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, wondering what he'd do next. Marvin slowly unstrapped the belt from Whizzer’s pants, smirking as Whizzer whimpered.

“Marvin,  _ please _ hurry-”

“I can do  _ whatever _ the hell I want, Whizzer. I just need to figure out how I’m going to push  _ your _ buttons this time.”

Whizzer scoffed, placing kisses on Marvin’s neck. Marvin dropped Whizzer’s belt to the ground, zipping his pants down. He palmed Whizzer through his boxers, giggling as he moaned softly.

_ “I know what you want, Whizz,” _ Marvin whispered in Whizzer’s ear.

A moan escaped Whizzer’s throat;  _ Marvin was repeating his exact words from earlier. _ Marvin pulled Whizzer’s cock from out of his boxers, pumping it at a fast pace.

_ “Marvin please-” _ Whizzer begged, biting his lip to stifle his noises.

_ “If you wanted me to dominate you, asking me politely should be a start,” _ Marvin growled in Whizzer’s ear.

Whizzer covered his mouth with his hand, anything to muffle his own sounds which were getting harder to restrain. Marvin removed Whizzer’s hand from his mouth, grabbing the side of Whizzer’s face and kissing him passionately.

_ “I want to hear every little suffering sound that comes from your mouth, begging for more, do you understand, Whizzer?” _

_ “Yes, Marvin,” _ Whizzer moaned, answering shakily.

The way Marvin pronounced his name was always intoxicating. The  _ teasing _ and the  _ love _ behind it was all he could ask for. Especially his gravel voice when he was in control of Whizzer or even when he was tired; it was so soothing…

_ “Oh, God!” _ Whizzer groaned, trying to keep quiet.

_ “Oh? Are you enjoying this, Whizzer? You like to be humiliated in public, huh?” _ Marvin teased, slowing down his strokes on Whizzer’s dick.

_ “Marvin, please. I need to cum, please-” _

Marvin snorted, rubbing precum off the tip of Whizzer’s cock.  _ “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll give you permission when I feel like it.” _

Whizzer’s face grew flustered, his voice growing more desperate. “M-Marvin, can I cum,  _ please?” _

Marvin laughed, placing his thumb in Whizzer’s mouth.  _ “No, not yet.” _

Whizzer groaned, going back to kissing Marvin. Sweat dripped down his forehead as the room felt it was getting hotter with each second.

_ “Marvin, please!” _ Whizzer yelped.

_ “Nope.” _

Whizzer went to French kissing Marvin, wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

_ “Please, _ let me cum, please…” Whizzer moaned into Marvin’s ear.

_ Winning isn’t everything to Marvin, it was best to let Whizzer go on this one. _

“Fine, go ahead.” Marvin agreed, speeding up his strokes.

In no time, Whizzer came all over Marvin’s hand, moaning into Marvin’s shoulder. Marvin smiled, satisfied that he and Whizzer got what they wanted.

_ “It’s adorable you wanted that from me,” _ Marvin whispered, pecking Whizzer’s lips.

Whizzer smiled, kissing Marvin back.  _ “I can’t help myself, despite how risky this was.” _

_ “Let’s get cleaned up and try out these clothes, I’m looking forward to racquetball, later,” _ Marvin finished, kissing Whizzer’s cheek.

~ ~ ~

Whizzer focused hard on the ball in his hand, throwing it high in the air.

“14 serving 6!” He shouted before hitting the ball with his racquetball racket across the court, moving to Marvin’s side.

Marvin peered his focus on the ball that was hitting his direction, dashing to hit a ceiling shot to try and catch Whizzer off guard. Expecting a change of events, Whizzer sprinted ahead of Marvin, hitting a corner shot. Marvin threw himself onto the floor, hitting the ball across him. Whizzer hit another ceiling shot as Marvin did, scoring a point.

Whizzer placed his racket on the floor.  _ “Are you alright, Marv?” _ He asked as he gave his arm out for Marvin to reach.

Marvin chuckled. “Yeah, I just  _ really _ went for the shot there.”

Whizzer giggled, picking Marvin up. “This is the  _ second _ game I’ve one, it’s about time we head home.”

“Thank goodness I suck at this game, it’s the only chance you really  _ beat _ me in these things. It’s fun,” Marvin smiled, grabbing his duffel bag from the end of the court.

_ “Beat you? _ What’re you initiating here, Marvin?” Whizzer teased, leaning in to kiss his lover that was underneath him.

Marvin chuckled again, pecking Whizzer’s lips. “This is off-topic and out of place, but I’ve only ever wanted  _ you _ in the world, baby.”

“I know that, Marv, and I love you, too. It’s just, you always get  _ so cheesy _ when we’re playing racquetball; it’s kinda hot-”

“Alright, time to head home you  _ horny spaz, _ we’re washing off.”

Whizzer sighed. “Fine with me.”

Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s bag and wrapped it around his lover’s shoulders, pecking him another kiss before they left the court. They held each other’s hands as they walked the block towards their house.

Marvin cleared his throat. “I’ve got this meeting tomorrow so I won’t be home for the entire morning. Other than that I’m off the rest of the week until next week where my schedule is  _ all _ over the place.”

Whizzer smiled. “I’ve got a photoshoot this Thursday, so we can plan stuff ahead of time if that’s alright?”

Marvin nodded. “Sure, sure, we can figure out what the rest of,  _ ‘Operation: Pretty Week,’ _ will be like.”

Whizzer squeezed Marvin’s hand, smiling widely as he stared into this blue eyes. As they arrived at the house he pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He locked the door behind him as they both walked inside. Whizzer placed his duffel bag on the couch, unpacking his clothes and sports equipment. He gasped as Marvin sneakily wrapped his arms around his waist behind him.

“Brown sugar scented candles?” Marvin asked, holding two in his hand.

“Yes, please!” Whizzer giggled.

~ ~ ~

Marvin and Whizzer lay soaking in a bath together, scented candles lit to set the mood of the peaceful atmosphere. Whizzer lightly massaged Marvin’s chest with his finger while Marvin lay his head against Whizzer’s chest. The lovers closed their eyes as they relaxed into the evening.

“What’d you think of, ‘Day 1,’ Marv?” Whizzer asked.

“In three words: sexy, fun, and scary,” Marvin chuckled.

Whizzer opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow. Marvin smiled as he stared at his curious face.

“I mean, it’s extremely bold when you dress or act feminine, Whizzer. It’s a slight vulnerable side for me to dress, ‘pretty,’ and whatnot. Many people don’t like that at my job, which I have to tolerate, but it’s about what it makes me feel that matters.”

Whizzer smiled and looked lovingly at Marvin’s face, finding himself falling in love with both his face and his explanation.

“I don’t like saying it- or more like it’s hard to say but, I enjoy it and it’s a lot of fun, and it takes  _ so much strength _ to be vulnerable, so… thank you,” Marvin kissed Whizzer’s cheek, thanking him.

Whizzer kissed Marvin passionately, smiling wider at his face.

“And, I get to spend this week with  _ you,” _ Marvin poked Whizzer’s nose. “Which makes it  _ just _ as fun  _ and _ sexy.”

Whizzer snorted, rolling his eyes playfully at Marvin.

“I love you, my sweet,” Whizzer pecked Marvin’s lips for probably the hundredth time.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Marvin kissed him deeper, holding the side of his face with his hand.

There was more to come for the activity-filled week. The two lovers dried up from the bath and got into more comfortable sleep-wear clothes. As they lay in bed, Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s waist:  _ Marvin was a little spoon and no one could convince them both otherwise; it was adorable. _

Marvin gave Whizzer one last kiss. “Good night, beautiful.”

Whizzer lay a soft kiss against Marvin’s neck. “Good night, gorgeous.”

Marvin wouldn’t admit it but he found himself blushing and melting at the pet name, particularly more than the others. He turned around, placing another passionate kiss on Whizzer’s lips because  _ another one couldn’t hurt. _ Whizzer placed more small kisses on Marvin, anything to give him more affection. They continued to give each other small kisses until they finally agreed on which was the last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: (holy shit) 4,387 words.
> 
> Took a little while longer to write this chapter (like, literally months), but I'll ensure I'll have written the other chapters as fast as I can go!
> 
> Question of the chapter: What are your thoughts on switching between Whizzer’s dominant personality and Marvin’s submissive personality along with the other way around?)


End file.
